thesecretbasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ragadorus/Fanon Argument
Chatlog of a fanon-related argument Thanks to Firefunbro for providing the parts I missed Hope16 ;( 3:15 Tsubori How be Hope? 3:15 Hope16 bad very very bad... 3:15 Runato Hello. 3:15 Hope16 ;( 3:15 MrxReDnEsSX274 why? 3:15 Hope16 rain got arrested ;( i thinkim gunna go have annother mental brekdown... 3:15 Runato Uhh?? 3:15 Hope16 bye... 3:15 Tsubori What for? 3:15 MrxReDnEsSX274 wait hat what ? aaaannnd silence 3:17 Runato Yup... 3:17 Captain Yes We're good at being dead. 3:17 Runato zzz. I'm dead so don't touch me. zzz. XD 3:18 MrxReDnEsSX274 hope dafuq happended? okay hope isnt taalknig new yopic? topic* 3:19 Captain Yes What's the deal with airline food? 3:19 Hope16 back gunna go stress eat... 3:19 Captain Yes Oh, welcome back. 3:19 Hope16 afk ~a short break~ Tsubori Hi Hope 4:08 Hope16 hurro... 4:08 Tsubori You okay? Hope16 :/ 4:12 Runato Yo Hope. 4:15 Hope16 hurro brb gunna go cry again... ~another short break~ Hope16 ... ok... 4:28 Runato wb Hope. 4:28 Captain Yes Welcome back. 4:29 Hope16 ty my habds are cold and wet... and salty 4:29 Runato What did you do?? 4:30 Hope16 cry Hope16 - 5 :33 Runato - 5:35 Tsubori - 5:37 Captain Yes - 5:37 Tsubori So yeah. 5:38 Captain Yes Yep. 5:38 ThanhnuFia - 5:38 Hope16 ... 5:38 Tsubori indeed Okay, seriously, Hope? Ember Celica has joined the chat. 5:44 Hope16 no 5:45 Tsubori Why can I not have the last of my staff be up with the others? 5:45 Hope16 tried asking or telling me first? 5:45 Tsubori I did Hope. Many times. 5:45 Hope16 i dont think so... 5:45 Tsubori But you and rain always went "No, no, don't." ThanhnuFia has left the chat. 5:46 Hope16 no 5:46 Tsubori Which is downright unfair, for us to make ONE member of my staff not the same rank as the others. 5:47 Hope16 does he really need it? 5:47 Tsubori Yes. 5:47 Hope16 why? 5:47 Tsubori For editing of locked topics and such. ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. 5:47 Captain Yes Welcome back. 5:47 Hope16 already enough people for that there is very little locked pages here 5:47 Tsubori What makes Cy worse than Flora and Torr? 5:48 Hope16 nothing you just put flora first and torr was made admin by rain 5:48 ThanhnuFia Tsu 5:48 Tsubori Which leaves a solitary member of my staff with no position. 5:48 ThanhnuFia did Rain ask you to pick one admin while he pick one ? in PM in the main wiki ? 5:49 Tsubori Yes, why? 5:49 ThanhnuFia and you didn't mention picking Cy ? Ember Celica has left the chat. 5:50 Tsubori I've said since long before then that I wanted all three of you to be admins 5:51 ThanhnuFia and Rain said you agree to his request of picking one admin ? 5:51 Tsubori Hope, I don't see why you're so desperately opposed to this. 5:51 Hope16 im not opposed to it i never said i was :/ 5:51 Tsubori At the time, yes. But now I feel Cy should be on par with the other people of his same rank. 5:51 ThanhnuFia Hope, you never care about the fanon why bother ? 5:52 Hope16 Flora, go away there are 3 crats on this wiki at least talk to one 5:52 ThanhnuFia right, 3 crat that mean you need to pick an admin too /shrugs 5:52 Hope16 id pick tewa 5:52 ThanhnuFia that's cute 5:52 Hope16 ... 5:54 ThanhnuFia - 5:55 Tsubori Seriously, Hope. This is just immature. 5:56 ThanhnuFia Jeez 5:56 Hope16 what is? 5:56 ThanhnuFia two options, Hope. Either we make a new fanon and move our crap there or you let us run the wiki in a professional way it's not a playground 5:57 Hope16 its not supposed to be Tsubori Hope, if it comes down to it, I can send an email to Wikia. 5:57 Hope16 if you want to run it in a professional way, then you have to consider the otehr powers 5:58 ThanhnuFia like ? you never care about this wiki 5:58 Hope16 what d you know? i do care 5:58 ThanhnuFia do explain 5:58 Hope16 ive been here longer than anybody else 5:58 ThanhnuFia and ? 5:58 Hope16 i got emotional aboutit 5:59 Tsubori But when did you ever make anything fanon related. Or try to fix the issues the Fanon had? 5:59 ThanhnuFia yeah, sure, you can have it, we can make a new one 5:59 Hope16 i did... you just dont ever look... then go make a new one 6:00 Tsubori You're going to press us that Far hope? 6:00 ThanhnuFia it took people three months to get this wiki back on track 6:00 Hope16 im not pressing anybody 6:00 Tsubori When you could just allow me to promote Cy? 6:00 Hope16 i would if you asked before hand or discussed it before hand i'm hoping rain comes back tomorrow try asking him 6:01 Tsubori Other than that hes the staff I selected as elected Crat? 6:02 Captain Yes Welcome back. 6:02 Hope16 you selected flora 6:03 Tsubori AND Cyrus. AND Toerrent 6:03 Hope16 no... rain chose towent 6:03 ThanhnuFia Torrent is promoted after the voting semi ended 6:03 Tsubori Yes, Hope. Those are the staff I chose. 6:03 Hope16 no it's not fair that you gt to choose all the staff 6:04 Tsubori I didn't 6:04 Hope16 you were going to -_- 6:04 Tsubori The people voted for Torr. 6:04 Hope16 rain was going to make towent admin anyway 6:04 ThanhnuFia now who can prove that unless you're Rain 6:04 Hope16 i can, and rain can 6:04 Tsubori -.- 6:05 ThanhnuFia Listen, Hope 6:05 Tsubori Seriously hope, why do you want this to fail so badly? What hurts you if Cy is an Admin? 6:05 ThanhnuFia This wiki would be dead if Tsu isn't a crat it's a RWBY fanon, not a built your own anime 6:06 Hope16 tsu chased most of the people off the first time he tried to make changes 6:06 ThanhnuFia and you can't simply accept the RP rules 6:06 Tsubori MOST?! 6:06 Hope16 i never sid i didnt accept them 6:06 Tsubori Hope! Two people! 6:06 ThanhnuFia you never let them through 6:06 Hope16 a lot more than that. 6:06 ThanhnuFia it stay pending for how long ? 6:06 Hope16 because they could still be improved 6:07 ThanhnuFia like ? 6:07 Tsubori Terra and Tomai. And they're back, rules and all. 6:07 Hope16 and your method of excecuting them still can be better 6:07 ThanhnuFia Heck, even Tomai sent her OC to the sue clan for review 6:07 Hope16 i want alking about the recent ones 6:07 ThanhnuFia Tomai's OC and she made changes 6:07 Hope16 that only shwos that changes are coming through now 6:07 ThanhnuFia no one is leaving, more people are coming in 6:08 Hope16 the first time round, you messed up 6:08 ThanhnuFia and it's not your help MrxReDnEsSX274 has joined the chat. 6:08 ThanhnuFia you didn't do shit 6:08 Hope16 neither did you 6:08 ThanhnuFia said you 6:08 MrxReDnEsSX274 hey guys 6:08 Hope16 says you -_- 6:08 ThanhnuFia said you, because you left the wiki for how long ? 6:08 Hope16 never 6:08 Captain Yes Hey, Jordan. 6:08 Hope16 i just stopped editing i still watch it 6:09 ThanhnuFia that's as close as leaving 6:09 Hope16 no, its not 6:09 MrxReDnEsSX274 whats going on? 6:09 ThanhnuFia I throw an entire contest and dish out prize for people to improve and you did what ? 6:09 Hope16 set everything up 6:09 ThanhnuFia hah, everyone can do that 6:09 Hope16 then do it go make your own and leave me alone 6:10 ThanhnuFia I won't 6:10 Hope16 then shut up 6:10 ThanhnuFia because there are people who doesn't know you and I won't shut up 6:10 Hope16 i dont want to take more abuse from idiots like you the at least fuck off 6:10 ThanhnuFia who know you won't delete this wiki all together ? just to fuck with all of us ? 6:10 Tsubori Hilarious that this started because I want equality for my staff. 6:10 MrxReDnEsSX274 guys please stop 6:10 Hope16 i cant delete the wiki anyway, genius -_- 6:10 ThanhnuFia you can 6:11 Hope16 no, i cant goes to show how much you know 6:11 ThanhnuFia yes you can if you're the founder 6:11 Hope16 no, you really cant 6:11 ThanhnuFia I've asked the staff in the community wiki 6:11 Hope16 you cant it's a request process 6:11 ThanhnuFia they said some founder can delete 6:11 Hope16 not immeditate no, i cant AquaFlare has joined the chat. 6:11 Captain Yes Hey, Aqua. 6:11 ThanhnuFia hi Aqua 6:12 AquaFlare Hey guys 6:12 MrxReDnEsSX274 hey flare 6:12 Tsubori In all seriousness hope, can you please let my promote Cy? 6:12 ThanhnuFia and what if you are doing it behind our back and suddenly the staff deleted it ? explain it then 6:12 Hope16 no, because flora 6:12 ThanhnuFia it takes time, sure, but who know DarthxHurricane has joined the chat. 6:12 Hope16 no flora it's a request process 6:13 Tsubori Oh, for fuck's sake's. I'm emailing Wikia. 6:13 Hope16 if people are still on the wiki, they cant delete it DarthxHurricane has left the chat. 6:13 Hope16 Tsu, what is your problem? 6:13 ThanhnuFia just let Tsu promote Cy and get over with it 6:13 Hope16 :cookie: 6:13 ThanhnuFia Cy can make a good admin 6:13 Hope16 why does he get to have his way? 6:13 Tsubori I want all my staff on equal ground. ThanhnuFia because it is suppose to be like that 6:13 Hope16 but he doesn teven need it... 6:14 AquaFlare whats the problem know? now* jeez 6:14 ThanhnuFia Hope doesn't want Cy as an admin 6:14 Hope16 if you want your staff on even ground, you might as well make everyone crat 6:14 Tsubori Aqua, my staff are Flora, Cy and Torrent And Hope refuses to let me put Cy up. And Cy alone. 6:14 AquaFlare Why? 6:14 ThanhnuFia because duh, she's Hope 6:15 Hope16 flora, just go away' 6:15 ThanhnuFia no 6:15 Hope16 you're not helping youre making it worse 6:15 ThanhnuFia said the one who use Rain's account to fuck the main wiki ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:15 Tsubori Hope. Seriously? 6:15 Hope16 she insulted me... 6:16 Tsubori She stated a fact. 6:16 Hope16 it's not cy that's the problem anyway 6:16 Tsubori That's the problem with you two hope. 6:16 Hope16 ... 6:16 Tsubori Stating something that happened is NOT an insult. ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. T hanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:16 Tsubori And banning people off the fly is not the way to go about it. 6:17 Hope16 she's insulting me about it ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . 6 :17 Tsubori No, she isn't ! 6 :17 Hope16 it hurts my feelings Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:17 Hope16 she is! 6:17 Tsubori HOPE! 6:17 Hope16 Shutup! i have enough streess right now already i miss my brother ;( ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. 6:17 AquaFlare what happened? ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . 6:17 Tsubori Then LET US HANDLE THINGS HERE. Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:17 MrxReDnEsSX274 lets all take a deep breath and calm down ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. 6:18 Tsubori Seriously Hope. ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:18 MrxReDnEsSX274 before this gets anymore irrationaal 6:18 AquaFlare Hope, what happened to Rain? 6:19 Hope16 not saying in public ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. 6:19 Hope16 stay out of chat until this is finished please Runato has been kicked by Hope16. 6:19 Hope16 whoops... 6:19 AquaFlare PM me? ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:19 Hope16 Run come back, im swy ;( 6:19 Tsubori Hope, look at what you're doing for a second. 6:19 MrxReDnEsSX274 its nott right or fair ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. 6:19 Tsubori You're acting like a child. ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:20 Hope16 i am a child (technically) DarthxHurricane has joined the chat. ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . 6:20 Tsubori Then why do you deem yourself the be-all end all for the Fanon? Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:20 Hope16 i dont want flora a part of this conversation leave her until we finish please 6:20 Tsubori *sigh* fine. Okay, let me get my points across. 6:20 Hope16 ...sry tsu rain situation is getting me pretty upset ;( 6:22 Tsubori The fanon has evolved beyond what it was made for. You made it for fanfiction, which is maybe 3% of what it is now. Nobody understands RPing like I do, and now RPing is pretty much the whole POINT of the Fanon. It's easily the main focus. 6:23 Hope16 im never said it wasnt 6:23 Tsubori And I know from experience that it's better to have more mods than you need than to have too few. 6:23 Hope16 i understand why you want more staff, but he doesnt really need it. any user can remove forum posts 6:24 Tsubori Then what's the point of ANYONE being a listed moderator? On any forum. It's a matter of presentation. 6:24 Hope16 this isnt a normal forum this is a wiki admin only makes it easier to edit and ban users 6:25 Tsubori One that is functioning exactly like an RP forum. 6:25 Hope16 normal users can still moderate. technically PrimeXam has joined the chat. ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . Tsubori has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:25 Hope16 .... 6:26 Tsubori Don't worry, I just told her. 6:26 Hope16 oh, ok thank you ThanhnuFia has joined the chat. ThanhnuFia has been banned by Hope16 . 6:26 Hope16 dont... i'll do it myself later 6:27 Tsubori None. 6:27 Hope16 ???? i dont get it... 6:27 Tsubori The "CoSF" as it was doesn't exist anymore. 6:27 Hope16 ok... what aer you calling it then? 6:28 Tsubori Now "CoSF" is just a funny way of saying admin. 6:28 Hope16 ... :/ 6:28 Tsubori As in, a new admin becomes a new member of the CoSF 6:28 Hope16 so rain and i are cosf too? 6:29 Tsubori No. 6:29 Hope16 then its not fair... 6:29 Tsubori CoSF only applies to those who're working in the RP section. DarthxHurricane has left the chat. 6:29 Hope16 you should have said that... at least call it something so that people know maybe just RP council or something 6:30 Tsubori Give me an alternate title with powers identical to admin and I'll use that. 6:30 Hope16 i just said RP Council rain can handle the tags when/if he ever comes back... ... ;( *poke* 6:34 MrxReDnEsSX274 ouch 6:34 Hope16 :( my hands are cold... 6:34 Tsubori Hope, I don't have authorization to make groups. 6:34 Hope16 i want rin to warm them up to me... *rain you dont need to just make them admin, and ... can give them a special tag 6:36 Tsubori How do I go about it? 6:36 Hope16 go about what? 6:36 Tsubori Adding the tag 6:36 Hope16 oh... um... :rain: can do that (doesnt want to say her brother's name in fear of having anotehr mental breakdown) 6:37 Tsubori Alright. Leave Cy as he is then, and have him add the tag to Torr, Flora and him, okay? 6:38 Hope16 what do you want to call the tag? actually nv, ask him when he comes back 6:38 Hope16 afk... gunna go cry... 6:39 Runato All done? 6:39 Tsubori I think so. Flora's coming back now. Hope16 has ended the Chat ban for ThanhnuFia. 6:39 MrxReDnEsSX274 yay 6:39 Hope16 brb, mental breakdown again 6:39 AquaFlare It will be ok Hoe Hope* Category:Blog posts